


Our Little Melon

by RonatheUnicorn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Birth, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonatheUnicorn/pseuds/RonatheUnicorn
Summary: “Jane sweetie, I don’t think your little melon is waiting around” Jane swallowed thickly; Maura had point blank refused throughout the entire pregnancy to use Jane’s silly pet name for the foetus so she could only deduce from this that things must be getting serious. Just then another huge contraction tore through her body, sending her into a puddle on the floor.





	1. Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this in the notes on my phone. I might write another chapter if anyone reads it.

With her eyes tightly closed Jane took a long, slow, deep breath through the tightening pain in her abdomen. Noticing the small signs of pain in his sister’s features, Frankie slipped away from a conversation towards her desk.  
“Jane?” He whispered, loud enough that only she could hear, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of her name in such a concerned tone. She saw the worry in his eyes and couldn’t help but smile. She couldn’t lie to him so she whispered back, explaining barely audibly  
“I’m in early labour.” She watced as his eyes widened like saucers and he replied a little too loudly  
“What the hell are you doing here then!?” and she immediately shushed him. They were interrupted by the sound of both their mobiles ringing.  
“Rizzoli.” They both answered almost simultaneously. With the information received they both hung up and Jane pushed her chair backwards, ready to heave her very pregnant self out of her chair.  
“Oh hell no!” Frankie threw her a look of disbelief, adding “Not only are you pregnant, you’re in labour! There is no chance in hell you’re going to a murder scene.” She stood up suddenly, her eyes narrowing.  
“Keep your fucking voice down Frankie. I’m fine, and I’m coming.” She stormed (well, waddled) towards the lift before he could say anything else. 

***

Jane let out a gasp as she felt an unusual sensation in her lower abdomen.  
“Maur?” She called out into the darkness of the bedroom to the women lay next to her. The other woman automatically detected the panic in her friend’s voice and flicked the light on next to her.  
“Hey, it’s ok” she spoke softly, covering Jane’s hand with her own where it lay beneath her bump. “Can I examine you?”  
The detective nodded, her breathing slowing slightly as Maura took over. A few minutes later she determined that Jane was in early labour but wasn’t dialated and it would be quite a while yet. Jane visibly calmed at this information, though the prospect of labour being so close had shaken her. 

.***

“Hello, earth to Jane”  
Korsak called over to her as she sat in the passenger seat of his car.  
“Hm?” She jumped slightly, looking back at him, confused. The older detective placed a gentle hand on her lower arm.  
“We’re here.” He explained, “you ok? You were really in your own world there”. She smiled at the kindness sparkling in her partner’s eyes and nodded in reply, slowly turning to climb out of the vehicle, doing her best not to let anyone see the wince as another contraction clenched her abdomen.  
“Jane?” Korsak was a damn good detective, he’d obviously noticed. She took another deep breath as the pain passed.  
“I’m fine” she reassured the older man, “it’s just early labour, Maura checked me over this morning.” He nodded back, knowing better than to question her, but made an extra effort to walk slightly slower than usual towards the scene and kept a close eye on his partner. 

***

“Guys I think I’ve got something” Nina called out across the room, the other detectives rushing quickly to her desk. They waited a moment for Jane to catch up before she began to explain, though she couldn’t help but notice the pained crease in Jane’s brow. “So, I’ve run our victim’s ID and it turns out he’s been rather busy.” The detective proceeded to list off a number of crimes committed by their murdered man and sent Korsak and Frankie to look further into a couple of leads. Just as Jane went to head back to her desk she stopped her  
“Jane?” She started soft but firm “are you in labour?” The raven haired detective furrowed her brow in confusion, about to ask how the other women knew, when a pain like she’d never experienced before, even when she was shot, ripped across her abdomen, forcing her to grab hold of the desk in front of her in order to stay upright. A gasp escaped her lips as she failed to remember all of the breathing techniques Maura had gone on about for the last nine months. Nina stepped closer, placing one hand on her back and holding her upright with the other.  
“Come on, you sit down and I’ll call Dr Isles.” Jane, already too tired to argue, just sat in the chair and nodded in response. 

*** 

“Jane?” Maura called out as she rushed across the room towards her best friend. The pregnant detective was stood, bent over with her hands planted on the desk, swaying her hips from side to side, while Nina rubbed her back. As soon as she heard the blonde’s voice she had to swallow hard to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. “Hey” Maura cooed softly, gently stroking her raven curls.  
“Maur it hurts” she squeaked out, sounding terrified.  
“I know it does sweetie, why didn’t you tell me sooner that it had gotten worse?” before she had chance to answer another contraction ripper through her lower body, causing her knees to buckle underneath her. Maura kept her hands firmly under the detective’s arms, keeping her firmly upright. “Come on” she encourage Jane, “let’s get you into the break room and I’ll examine you.” The pregnant detective stood up again, briefly regaining her strength,  
“What the hell Maur? No! What if someone comes in?” She threw back with eyes wide, full of panic. Maura could see the fear dancing in the detectives eyes as she backed away from the other two women. She approached her slowly,  
“Jane sweetie, I don’t think your little melon is waiting around” Jane swallowed thickly; Maura had point blank refused throughout the entire pregnancy to use Jane’s silly pet name for the foetus so she could only deduce from this that things must be getting serious. Just then another huge contraction tore through her body, sending her into a puddle on the floor. She tucked her legs in, curling herself up as small as possible given the size of her stomach. Maura couldn’t help but rush towards her when she saw the pain floor her best friend. She dropped onto her knees and wrapped the detective in her arms, allowing the gut wrenching sobs to finally be released. “Shhh” the Doctor cooed softly,  
“I...I...I can’t” Jane stuttered through hiccoughing tears, “I can’t do it Maura... it hurts too much, I’m just not meant to be a mom” Maura wrapped her arms tighter around the pregnant woman, gently rocking her as she sobbed through another contraction. As it subsided Nina, came over and knelt on the floor in front of the detective. She took her hands gently and smiled as the broken woman looked up at her.  
“Jane you’re my hero” she said gently “if I had a daughter I would want her to be exactly like you; strong, and brave, and really fucking badass-“  
“Nina the foetus can hear you” Maura interjected, concerned by the other detective’s choice of language. Jane and Nina chuckled softly, as they sat looking into each other’s eyes.  
“My point is, whatever your little melon in there turns out to be” Nina continued, gently placing one hand on Jane’s bump, “they will be the most amazing little person because you’re are going to be an incredible mother.” Jane was crying for a whole different reason now as the other two helped her to her feet and they made their way into the break room. 

“Ow! Maura you bitch” Jane cursed as the doctor examined her to see how far dilated she was.  
“Language Jane.” Maura replied, removing her gloves, “you’re around 4 centimetres dilated so if we get moving we should be able to get back to mine for you to give birth.” Jane had decided straight away that she wanted a home birth even though she didn’t have a home of her own at that moment since her flat burnt down so Maura’s would have to do. Another contraction clamped around Jane’s abdomen causing her to scrunch up her face in pain, trying not to make too much noise for the rest of the station to hear. Nina rubbed her back, whispering soothing words while she allowed the detective to squeeze her other hand. As the contraction subsided she turned to Nina and asked, uncharacteristically shyly,  
“will you... come with me?” Nina was slightly taken aback by this request but immediately replied  
“of course I will” squeezing the detective’s shoulder supportively. 

The three women sat quietly in Maura’s car as they drove across town. Jane tightly closed her eyes multiple times during the journey. Nina placed a comforting hand on the other detective’s shoulder with each silent contraction. When they pulled up onto the drive Nina climbed out of the back seat of the car, pulling open the front passenger door for Jane. The Italian slowly brought herself to a standing position but was shocked when she felt a gush of water between her legs. She blushed a deep shade of pink and lowered her head.  
“It’s ok, don’t worry” Nina spoke so gently, “Let’s get you inside”. Maura placed one arm around Jane’s lower back, taking her hand with the other. She could feel how uncomfortable the detective was without even looking at her so she called out to the other woman coming in behind them.  
“Nina, would you begin filling the birthing pool for Jane while I help her get changed? The water should be 98.6 degrees at most.” Nina nodded in reply as the other two women went towards Maura’s bedroom. 

Jane had been staying at her best friend’s house for the past couple of months, after she woke up one night to Braxton Hicks contractions and panicked so much she ended up driving over there at 3am. Maura knew she wouldn’t even want to be as far away as the spare room so she cleared out a drawer for her clothes and Jane slept in the room with her. She pulled out one of Jane’s big old T-shirts and a pair of pyjama shorts for her to change into, and led the detective into the bathroom. She slowly helped her out of her wet slacks and a blazer which no longer buttoned up around her bump. She paused briefly, allowing Jane to squeeze her hand tightly as another contraction gripped her abdomen, whispering soft encouragements to her. She gently helped her into the clean set of clothes before wrapping her arms around the other woman, planting a kiss on top of her head.  
“Come on you, let’s go get ourselves a baby.”


	2. Adoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to writing more of this. I'm on holiday and the rain is biblical so I sat in a pub today and wrote this. Enjoy!

“Ahhhhh fuuuuuck Mauraaaaa” Jane shouted as Maura examined her again.

“5 centimetres. Language Jane.” Jane groaned, throwing her head back in dismay. Maura crawled up onto the bed next to her, stroking her raven hair she reassured “You’re doing amazing sweetie. Half way there now.” Jane brought her hand up to her mouth to cover a yawn, and leant her head on the other woman’s shoulder. “Why don’t you try and get some rest while you’re between contractions.” Jane nodded as her eyelids began to fall and she shuffled down the bed. Maura placed her hand on the other woman’s forehead as she queried “are you warm enough?” Jane nodded again as she curled into herself and dozed softly. Once she was sure the detective was settled Maura covered her with a blanket and went into the lounge where Nina had just finished pumping up the inflatable birthing pool.

 

“How’s she doing?” Nina queried.

“The contractions seem to have eased off a little bit for now so she’s resting.” Maura replied, walking into the kitchen to attach the hose to the tap.

“Oh good, she must be exhausted. I can’t believe she’s worked right through until now!” Nina continued, placing the other end of the hose into the pool.

“She’d have been climbing the walls out of boredom if she’d gone on maternity leave!” Maura joked causing them both laugh.

 

Half an hour later the pool was almost full and Maura went back into the bedroom to check on Jane. The pregnant woman was leaning over the bed, with her hands planted in front of her.

“Hey” Maura cooed softly, rubbing Jane’s lower back “how many more have you had?” Jane released a long slow breath before she replied

“That was the 3rd but it hurt loads more.” Maura’s heart broke to hear the pain in the other woman’s voice.

“The pool’s done if you want to come and get in, it might relieve the pain a bit, or you could try walking around a little.” Jane nodded as she stood upright, cradling her bump in her arms.

“Maur?” Jane called as the other woman went to walk back towards the lounge.

“Mm?” Maura turned back to her friend

“You haven’t told Ma have you?” she questioned hopefully.

“No not yet, I was waiting for you to decide whether you wanted her here.” Jane shook her head immediately

“She doesn’t cope well with seeing me in pain, and I don’t cope well with her fussing.” Maura smiled and nodded, understanding now why Jane wanted to avoid telling Angela that she was in labour. She walked back to where Jane was now standing upright. She stood up on her tip toes and planted a kiss on the side of the other woman’s head. She hooked her arm through Jane’s and supported her to slowly walk through to the lounge.

 

Jane was shocked to see Nina standing in the kitchen filling a glass with water.

“Nina! You stayed?” Nina turned to face Jane and responded

“Of course I did! You asked me to come and I’m invested now.” She handed the glass to Jane “You need to stay hydrated” she added.

“Oh” Jane was taken aback by the sudden tightening pain in her abdomen. Maura placed one hand on her lower back and put the glass of water on the counter.

“Breathe Jane” she encouraged. As the contraction eventually faded Jane brought her head back up. Her eyes glistened with emotion as she looked at Maura.

“They’re getting really bad Maur” she croaked “I’m scared.”

“Come on” she encouraged “come and sit down” she guided Jane towards the sofa and sat down next to her, wrapping her scarred palm in her own hand. Jane rubbed her other hand over her stomach, gazing down at her bump.

“Will you just come out now please Melon? I really want to meet you” she spoke softly to her unborn child. Maura placed her free hand on the other woman’s abdomen as she added

“Me too, and I think you’re going to really like your Mom.” Jane squeezed the other woman’s hand in her own and leant into her. Nina came over and stood by the sofa, placing a hand on Jane’s shoulder.

“Can I get you anything?” She asked the detective. Jane paused for a moment to think

“A blanket would be nice” she sat herself upright and looked at Maura, “can we watch a film?” Maura was slightly taken aback by Jane’s random request but if it helped keep her mind off the pain and fear she was up for anything.

“Sure, what do you want to watch?” Jane looked thoughtful,

“Cars 2!” She exclaimed, and Maura couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re so funny Jane.” Jane pouted back at her much like a toddler would,

“What? I liked the first one and if Melon is born before it ends then it’s child-friendly!” Nina returned with a couple of blankets and placed one over Jane.

“Is that ok?” She checked. Jane nodded and smiled back at the other detective, before she shuffled up on the sofa.

“Here, sit down, we’re gonna watch cars 2!” Nina threw a puzzled look at Maura who shook her head in reply. “Oh no there’s another one coming” Jane said suddenly, her voice laced with panic. Nina spoke softly, grasping Jane’s hand

“You’re ok, just squeeze my hand, it’ll be over in a minute.” “

Ow ow ow owwwwww” Jane moaned, squeezing Nina’s hand as hard she could. Jane blew out a deep breath as soon as the contraction was over and released Nina’s hand. “Sorry, I didn’t hurt you did I?” she checked.

“Don’t be silly, It’s fine Jane. You can squeeze my hand any time you need to.”

 

Maura found the film on Netflix but before she pressed play she looked over at Jane and asked hopefully,

"Can I examine you again before we get settled?" Jane threw her head back in protest before groaning,

"Uggggh I suppose so." Maura smiled back at her

"If you shuffle round and lean on Nina I can do it here" she told her, pulling on some surgical gloves.

"Do you keep those things in your pockets? You just seem to pull them out of nowhere!" Nina exclaimed, laughing at the doctor.

"You never know when you'll need a pair of gloves Nina." the doctor responded very seriously.

"Yeah, she came to clean up my flat a few years ago and brought a tortoise and a pair of those things" Jane added, laughing with Nina.

"Alright Jane" Maura spoke over the two women laughing, "lie back and pull your shorts and underwear down." Jane made her toddler face again and looked up at the woman behind her,

"Don't look." Nina started laughing again,

"You can put this blanket over you" she advised, handing her the throw "but I think you might have to get over your modesty seeing as there's going to be a baby coming out of there in a bit." Jane screwed her face up even more and Nina patted her arm.

The detective tensed as Maura carried out her examination, there was pause as she concentrated,

"My goodness, you're 8 centimetres Jane, no wonder the contractions are coming so frequently. It won't be long at all now." the doctor exclaimed. Jane swallowed hard, and Nina rubbed her shoulder supportively.

"You got this Rizzoli" she encouraged softly.

 

Maura put the film on and settled on the sofa next to Jane. With every contraction she felt her body tensing next to her and would place a gentle hand on her stomach while Jane squeezed Nina's hand. 20 minutes or so before the end of the film Jane had another contraction. This time she let out an audible cry of pain and both women looked at her, knowing it must have been a bad one.

"I need to get up" she exclaimed suddenly. Nina paused the film while Maura helped the detective to her feet.

"Shall we get you in the birthing pool?" Maura suggested softly, stroking the detective's curly black hair as she nodded in agreement. Maura looked across at Nina who was already moving to put the kettle on and check how much the temperature of the water had dropped. "Let's go and get you changed then."

Jane changed into a bikini and put her big t-shirt back on over the top. Despite Maura's insistence that she was beautiful Jane still felt like a whale and abhorred the stretch marks on her body.

 

They re-entered the lounge to find Nina testing the water again,

"perfect timing, 98.6 degrees exactly" she announced and offered a hand to Jane. The two women helped Jane lower herself into the pool and released a mutual sigh as they saw some of the tension release from her body.

"Maur?" Jane called to the doctor softly, "will you get in with me?". The doctor felt bad as she shook her head,

"I'm sorry Jane, I need to be out here in case anything happens, so I can get to my equipment easily." The detective's head dropped sadly before Maura continued, "Nina can get in though". Both detectives looked at each other,

"I'll need to borrow a costume" Nina said, directing the request to Maura. "If that's ok with you Jane. I promise I'll close my eyes when it gets messy!" she added with a laugh. Jane smiled gratefully at the other woman,

"Thank you Nina."

 

Nina sat behind Jane in the inflatable pool, wearing Maura's baby pink swimming costume, supporting the detective as she began to push her baby out.

"That's it Jane, push into your bottom" Maura advised. Through gritted teeth Jane replied,

"Dr Isles, if you ever say 'bottom' to me again I'm going to lick all of your test tubes!"

"Would you rather I said rectum? Anyway, that would be impossible because you don't know where ALL my test tubes are." Maura was beginning to ramble

"There is a human trying to force it's way out of my vagina right now, can we focus a little?" Jane panted as the contraction faded.

"So we can say 'vagina' but not 'bottom'? How does that work?" Maura queried with a confused expression on her face

"Maura!" Jane and Nina both shouted together as Jane began to feel another contraction coming.

"Oh I can see the head" Maura exclaimed, "keep pushing Jane!"

"Does it have my hair?" Jane questioned, forcing down her screams of pain.

"Yes! Yes, it's got a beautiful head of black hair Jane" Maura squealed excitedly "one more push Jane!"

"I can't" she moaned tiredly, leaning back into Nina "just pull it out so I can go to sleep"

"Yes you can Jane, you're a badass, remember?" Nina encouraged softly, brushing her hair out of her face gently.

"I'm not, I'm a tired ass and I don't wanna push anymore" Jane argued, her eyes falling closed.

"Your body will take over Jane, you just need to let it and your baby will be here so soon" Maura encouraged, cupping the baby's head in her hand.

"Aaaaaghhhh" Jane screamed, pushing as hard as she could

"That's it Jane" Nina encouraged, ready to catch her weight when she collapsed shortly from the intense effort.

Maura caught the baby and went to pass her to Jane straight away. She looked up at the woman when she didn't move to take the infant and saw that her eyes were closed and her body had gone limp. Nina's eyes were like saucers,

"Maura what's happened? Is she ok?"

"She's passed out, just keep supporting her weight and try to wake her up gently" Maura reassured, as she cut the cord and wrapped the baby in a white blanket.

Jane began to mumble as Nina rubbed her arm softly,

"Mmm Maura, I don't wanna give birth right now, I'm sleeping." Nina chuckled at the woman in her arms,

"You've gotta wake up and meet your daughter Jane" Nina spoke softly.

"hm?" Jane's eyes opened slowly "I have a daughter?" she questioned sounding completely out of it.

"You have a daughter Jane, and she's so beautiful, look" Maura continued as she held the bundle in front of her friend.

"Oh" Jane exclaimed, her voice breaking as she began to cry. "She _is_ beautiful, can I hold her?"

"Very soon Jane, I just need to check you over and then we can get you out." Jane nodded silently as she continued to cry softly. Nina wrapped her arms around the woman and rocked her gently

"You did amazing Rizzoli, I'm so proud of you" she whispered in her ear before climbing out of the pool.

“Oh ow. Maura, it hurts, why does it hurt?” Jane groaned, feeling her tender abdomen cramping once more. Maura placed the baby gently in the moses basket next to the pool.

“It’s ok Jane, it’s just the placenta. Let’s get you stood up shall we?” Maura offered her hands to Jane and helped her to her feet.

“Oh!” She gasped as the after birth landed with an audible ‘plop’ in the water beneath her.

“ewwwww” she exclaimed, wrinkling her nose up in disgust. Maura laughed and helped the other woman into a robe, she stood facing her and squeezed her upper arms,

“I’m so proud of you Jane” she uttered softly. Before Jane could reply the moment was broken by a loud cry. The detective went over to her daughter as quickly as she could manage and scooped her up into her arms,

“Hey you, shhh it’s ok sweet girl, Mama’s here” she cooed gently, gazing into the infant’s large brown eyes.

 

Later that evening Jane was snuggled up under a blanket on the sofa with the baby in her arms.

“Jane?” Maura spoke to get the other woman’s attention, “are you ready to speak to Angela?” she queried. Jane look back at her, biting her lip nervously.

“What if she’s mad at me for not telling her I was in labour?” she asked, voicing the worry that had been plaguing her since before the birth. Maura came and sat down next to Jane with an iPad in her hands.

“Jane, you’ve given her a granddaughter. Even if she’s a little cross at first, she won’t be able to stay mad at you when she sees her.” Jane felt her heart swell with love for the woman sitting next to her, she always knew the right thing to say. She nodded and watched the iPad, waiting for her mother’s face to appear on the screen.

“Hello Angela” Maura greeted the older woman politely,

“Maura? Is everything ok? Is it time? Where’s Jane?” Both women could hear the panic in the matriarch’s voice coming from the device.

“Angela, I have someone here and I think she’d like to meet you” she continued, ignoring the million questions fired at her. She turned the camera to focus on Jane and the baby and hear Angela gasp,

“Oh Janie, she’s beautiful! Why didn’t you tell me you were in labour?”

“Sorry Ma, I just didn’t want you to worry” Jane admitted, her guilt showing in her pink cheeks.

“Honey I’m your Mom, it’s my job to worry. You’ll learn that as soon as this little one is out of your sights for even a minute.” Angela replied, knowing she two would now worry about this little girl as well her Janie. “What’s her name anyway?” Jane continued to gaze into the baby’s eyes, unable to keep the smile off her face

“Angie. Her name is Angie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> R x

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know if you want more and I’ll see what I can do. R x


End file.
